


Aphrodisiac, One Hell of a Drug

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Daken shouldn't took the drug, M/M, Oral Sex, What if Daken takes Aphrodisiacs, i killed all your guards and take this, sex and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When Daken was given Aphrodisiac by accident, he become horny that he got help from a not so shy guard.





	Aphrodisiac, One Hell of a Drug

Saiko twitched nervously in the elevator, being stuck with a bunch of guys is like stuck in a coffin.


End file.
